Sweet Revenge
by Mademoiselle DeathMask
Summary: Alguns podiam chamá-lo de psicopata, assassino, cruel, mas para ele, tudo era uma conseqüência da natureza humana, um troco. Miro é um famoso detetive de uma cidadezinha americana e tenta desvendar uma série de assassinatos brutais. MiroxKamus Yaoi
1. Sweet Home

Alguns podiam chamar de psicopata, assassino, cruel, frio, mas para ele tudo aquilo era uma conseqüência da natureza humana, um troco. Miro é um famoso detetive de uma cidadezinha americana que tenta desvendar uma série de assassinatos brutais. (YAOI KamusMiro)

**Sweet Revenge**

**Cap. 1 - Sweet Home**

Acordou suando e sentindo náuseas, era a terceira vez na semana que tinha o mesmo sonho. Já se acostumara com os rostos jovens e imutáveis que o visitavam durante os pesadelos incontáveis, mas no último mês a frequência com que ocorriam tinha aumentado exponencialmente.

Respirou fundo, tentando afastar a náusea, os olhos azuis se focaram nos números vermelhos do despertador, 3:15 da manhã. Voltou a fechar os olhos, tentando espantar as imagens que o assombravam havia sete anos. Sabia muito bem porque dos pesadelos terem aumentado, era a ansiedade. Apenas mais alguns dias e estaria de volta aos Estados Unidos, voltaria à cidade que lhe trazia as piores lembranças e finalmente teria sua vingança, doce vingança.

-o-o-O-o-o-

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?

Oh baby can you hear me moan?

You caught me under false pretenses

How long before you let me go?

…[1]

A mão sonolenta de Miro tateou o criado-mudo até encontrar o que queria, esbarrou no despertador fazendo com que o objeto caísse no chão quebrando-se em dezenas de pedacinhos. Precisava trocar aquela música, além de sempre acordar assustado com os primeiros acordes, ouvi-la em ocasiões casuais já começava a lhe causar arrepios. Aquela era uma ótima maneira de começar a odiar uma música que entes achava divertida.

"Droga" Resmungou ainda sonolento, criando coragem para levantar da cama aconchegante. Uma das polcas coisas de que Miro definitivamente não gostava era acordar cedo, se dependesse de sua vontade ficaria na cama até meio dia, mas o dever o chamava.

Levantou-se da cama, pisando nos pedacinhos do despertador espalhados pelo chão do quarto o que fez-lo praguejar ainda mais. Nota mental, comprar um despertador mais resistente da próxima vez. Cambaleou até o banheiro para tomar um banho gelado e quem sabe despertar de vez.

Entrou no banheiro ainda com os olhos semi cerrados, despiu a calça de moletom azul marinho que usava como pijama e ligou o chuveiro. Ficou parado um tempo sentindo a água gelada escorrer por seu corpo.

Geralmente não tinha que acordar tão cedo, mas naquele dia recebera um recado, ou melhor, uma intimação, chamando-o a comparecer a delegacia às 8 da manhã. Miro era detetive, um dos melhores de cidade, diga-se de passagem. Tinha acabado de resolver o roubo de um artefato grego, que reza a lenda havia pertencido à deusa grega Athena. O dito báculo sagrado fora roubado da mansão da riquinha e mimada Saori Kido, filha adotiva de um japonês milionário. O caso não fora muito complicado, em resumo fora apenas uma tentativa do ex-namorado da garota de se vingar do fim do relacionamento. A garota resolvera dar uma festa em homenagem ao detetive e de festas Miro gostava, e como gostava. Não que fosse um "baladeiro" irresponsável, mas também não perdia a oportunidade de se divertir. Via as festas como oportunidades de comemorar o encerramento de um bom trabalho.

Geralmente Deba, o delegado brasileiro que tinha conquistado o respeito de todos, mesmo sendo um "latino" em uma típica cidade americana, lhe daria o dia seguinte de folga, mas dessa fez ele queria Miro lá, para apresentar o novo parceiro ou algo do gênero, não tinha prestado muita atenção quando o chefe falou, já devia estar meio alto a essa hora da noite.

Desligou o chuveiro e andou até a pia, debruçando-se sobre a mesma. Os olhos fixaram-se em seu reflexo no espelho. Olhos azuis, cabelo louro caindo em longos cachos pelas costas, físico perfeito com músculos nos lugares certos. Sabia que era bonito, na verdade tinha certeza, Miro era um perfeito narcisista. Sorriu amarelo quando seus olhos pousaram no toque final, as olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos, resultados das muitas noites mal dormidas resolvendo os casos, e mais recentemente, da ressaca.

Respirou fundo, tirou os olhos de seu reflexo, tinha que se arrumar logo, se não chegaria atrasado.

Quase levou um susto ao olhar o relógio, 15 para as 8, levando em conta a distancia de sua casa à delegacia já estava atrasado. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e saiu correndo, depois compraria alguma coisa para comer, não queria irritar o chefe logo de manhã.

Vale frisar que Aldebaram era um Brasileiro grande, muito grande, do tipo de cara que impõem respeito só com a aparência. Apesar de todo o tamanho, Deba era calmo, Miro mesmo nunca o tinha visto estressado, mas era como dizem, melhor prevenir que remediar.

Chegando à delegacia, logo encontrou Marin, sua belíssima colega de trabalho. Se ela já não fosse comprometida com seu amigo, Aioria, já teria chamado a ruiva para sair a muito tempo. Sim, Miro tinha uma queda por cabelos cor de fogo, queda não, mais que isso, amava aquela cor de cabelo, desde o colegial quando conhecera... Balançou a cabeça afastando os pensamentos, não sabia porque essas lembranças estavam voltando agora. Há coisas que é melhor deixar guardada na memória e essa era uma delas.

"Marin, bem a pessoa que eu queria ver. Você esta bonita hoje, alguma surpresa especial pro Aioria?" Cumprimentou a ruiva.

"Bom dia pra você também Miro." Sorriu para o loiro. "Se eu fosse você ia correndo pra sala do Deba, você já ta atrasado."

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas é que eu ainda não tomei café da manhã e a minha cabeça ta explodido." Reclamou como uma criança mimada.

"Ressaca de novo?"

"Ta tão na cara assim?"

"Só um pouco, mas pode deixar, ou pego um comprimido e alguma coisa pra você comer."

"Valeu Marin, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você" Fez menção de abraçar a ruiva, mas ela o empurrou dando risada.

"Ta bom Miro, agora vai logo, antes que o Deba fique estressado"

Miro continuou sua caminhada pelos corredores da delegacia até chegar à sala de Aldebaram e foi logo abrindo a porta.

"Bom dia Deba, desculpa o atraso, quebrei meu despertador" Falou de forma displicente sem reparar no estranho sentado na frente do delegado.

"Mais um? Esse dever ser o que... o quinto só esse mês?" O Brasileiro continuou a conversa casual, como se não estivessem em um ambiente de trabalho.

"Na verdade o quarto" sorriu o loiro. Aldebaram retribuiu o sorriso.

"Bom, vamos logo ao assunto" Deba falou tomando uma postura mais séria e indicou a cadeira para Miro se sentar. Só então o loiro percebeu a que havia mais alguém na sala. A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foram os cabelos lisos e longos do outro, tão longos quanto os seus e ruivos, de um vermelho intenso. Só tinha visto um cabelo daquela cor uma vez, mas isso tinha sido há sete anos, nos tempos de colegial. Mais uma vez aquelas lembranças voltavam para atormentá-lo. "Miro eu quero lhe apresentar o seu novo parceiro, Kamus." Aldebaram continuou falando, mas Miro não prestava mais tanta atenção assim, estava perdido nos próprios pensamentos, olhando boquiaberto o ruivo a sua frente."

Miro estava paralisado, era ele mesmo, o francês com quem estudara no colegial, era o mesmo cabelo vermelho, os mesmos olhos castanho avermelhados, a mesma pela branca, mas esse Kamus estava mais alto, não era mais aquele adolescentezinho magricela e desajeitado, tinha ganhado músculos. Eram iguais, mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferentes.

"Não acredito! Aquele Kamus? Do colegial? O mal humorado que não falava com ninguém?" Falou num tom brincalhão. Kamus não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando para loiro a sua frente com um toque de desprezo. "Qual é? Não vai falar nada? Não é todo dia que se encontra um colega de colegial!"

"Você non mudou nada." Falou sem demonstrar sentimento algum na voz. Esse Kamus alem de mais atraente, também estava mais frio e altivo.

"Eu sei, continuo o mesmo loiro irresistível" Piscou para o colega. Apesar da fama de anti-social, Kamus costumava conversar com Miro, pelo menos até o último ano do colegial quando a turma toda resolveu acampar no litoral. Adolescentes podiam ser bem cruéis as vezes e algumas brincadeiras não eram exatamente engraçadas para todos.

"Non, o mesmo loiro inconveniente eu diria" A frieza na voz do francês era evidente.

"Que maravilha, vocês estudaram juntos? Então vão se dar bem como parceiros. Que sorte" Deba sorriu para os dois ignorando a tensão no ar.

"Delegado, isso é mesmo necessário? Eu tenho tanta experiência quanto ele, posso cuidar de um caso sozinho, pode ligar para os meus superiores na França e eles dirão que..." Sabia muito bem porque o francês não queria trabalhar com ele, mas esperava que pudessem superar o infeliz mal entendido de tantos anos atrás.

"Kamus, eu sei que você é competente, mas eu sou o chefe aqui, e vocês dois vão trabalhar juntos, quer queiram, quer não. Entendido?" O francês não respondeu, apenas olhou indignado para o delegado. "Já que estamos entendidos, podem ir. E Miro, fecha a porta quando sair."

Mal tinham saído da sala Marin veio ao encontro dos dois.

"Hey Miro, aqui está sua aspirina, e essa rosquinha foi tudo que sobrou." Entregou a mercadoria ao colega. "E o MM disse que precisa falar com você, na verdade vocês, já que vão der parceiros e tal. Até mais tarde garotos."

A barriga do loiro até roncou ao ver a rosquinha, a essa hora já estava mais que azul de fome. Kamus lançou um olhar de reprovação para o novo parceiro.

"Que foi? To com fome, não tive tempo pra tomar café da manhã ainda." Kamus balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quem é MM?" Perguntou de maneira seca.

"Máscara da Morte, é nosso médico legista."

"E por acaso ele non teria um nome?"

"Ter tem, mas ninguém sabe realmente, quer dizer, o Deba sabe, mas não conta..."

"Deba? Que falta de respeito com um superior!" O francês pareia inconformado.

"Calma pingüim certinho, ele não se importa..." Kamus lançou um olhar de reprovação para o colega.

"Mas eu me importo, e gostaria que me chamasse de Kamus." A voz do ruivo era de congelar os ossos.

"Ui, o pingüim de geladeira está de volta, ta bom _Kaaamus._" Falou o nome de maneira jocosa para irritar o francês. Tinha esquecido como isso era divertido, quase podia se sentir com 18 anos de novo. "Vamos, se não o Mask vai ficar irritado." Saiu arrastando o colega com cara de poucos amigos pelos corredores da delegacia.

Máscara da Morte era um descendente de italianos e como tal falava alto e gostava de uma boa massa. Corria o boato que ele tinha feito parte da máfia quando era mais novo, boato espalhado por ninguém menos que Miro. Isso não era verdade, mas as feições cruéis do italiano acabavam por ressaltar o boato, e poucos sabiam que no fundo ele era uma boa pessoa.

"Hey Confete! Como andam os negócios da máfia?"

"Miro, eu já disse pra parar de espalhar essas histórias ridículas. Não consigo nem chegar perto das novas policiais que elas saem assustadas."

"MM... isso é problema da sua cara, até eu tenho medo de falar com você as vezes..."

"Cala a boca Miro. E quem é o ruivo? Nova babá?"

"A é... tinha esquecido, Máscara esse é Kamus, meu novo parceiro. Kamus esse italiano louco aqui é o MM."

"Prazer." Kamus estendeu a mão para o legista, que a apertou com um sorriso sádico.

"Meus pêsames Kamus, trabalhar com o loiro aí trás muita dor de cabeça."

"Eu já tinha reparado"

"Vocês dois, podem parar com o complô contra mim. MM o que você tem pra nós?" Miro falou fingindo estar irritado. Máscara foi andando até uma das macas acompanhado de perto pelos detetives.

"Homem, 25 anos, foi encontrado morto na própria casa essa manhã. Causa da morte, envenenamento por glicosídeo cianogênico."

"Glico-que?" Miro perguntou meio perdido. Detestava quando máscara falava aqueles termos técnicos. Qual era o problema com a palavra veneno hoje em dia.

"Glicosídeo cianogênico, substância tóxica encontrada nas folhas ou flores de algumas plantas, como Hortência, pessegueiro, mandioca brava e samambaia-das-taperas. Causa vômito, cólicas, sonolência, convulsão, coma e asfixia." Miro ficou surpreso pela respostar ter vindo do francês e não do legista. Como ele sabia dessas coisas?

"Isso mesmo Kamus. Continuando, morreu por volta das dez horas da noite, e levando em conta a quantidade de glicosídeo encontrado no sangue, ela deve ter sido ingerida por volta das oito horas. Os policiais que acharam o corpo disseram que foi suicídio." Máscara tirou o lençol que cobria cadáver e os detetives puderam ver de quem se tratava. O homem possuía cabelos castanho-claros muito longos, olhos verdes e duas marcas avermelhadas no lugar das sobrancelhas.

"Ah meu deus, é o Mu!" Miro parecia chocado, Mu tinha estudado com eles no colegial, sempre fora uma pessoa simpática e alegre, atualmente era um jornalista bem sucedido e as vezes trocava e-mails com Miro, um dos poucos contatos que ainda tinha dos tempos de colegial. Definitivamente não podia ser suicídio e também não acreditava que alguém pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas com o pobre tibetano.

"Encontraram mais alguma coisa fora do comum na casa?" Kamus perguntou com sua frieza habitual. Sem demonstra nada, nem espanto, nem pena, nem indignação, tristeza, nada.

"Não me trouxeram nada, só o copo. Sabe como é, esses policiais tomam conclusões precipitadas. Eles juram que o cara se mato."

"Isso significa que temos trabalho de campo." Miro parecia uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente novo.

-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-

Não foi difícil encontrar a casa o tibetano e logo Miro e Kamus estavam a caminhos de um dos bairros mais seguros da cidade.

"Não acredito que Mú tenha se matado, ele nunca demonstrou nenhuma tendência suicida." Miro ainda estava indignado com a morte do ex-colega de colegial.

"As pessoas mudam Miro."

"Ta insinuando que você acredita que ele se mato então?"

"Eu não disse isso, só disse que as pessoas mudam. Além do mais Mú era jornalista, alguém deve ter ficado infeliz com alguma de suas matérias."

"Eu duvido, só se algum cheff psicótico não gostou da crítica que o Mu fez ao restaurante dele. Chegamos." Miro parou o carro em frente a uma casa branca com um grande gramado na frente e uma cerca viva contornando a propriedade, típica arquitetura americana. A porta estava enrolada em uma fita amarela e preta, sinal claro pra manter os curiosos a distância.

A casa estava em perfeita ordem, nenhum móvel revirado, nenhum sinal de briga, tiros ou qualquer coisa que indicasse a entrada de um assaltante ou marginal do gênero.

"Não há sinais de arrombamento na porta. Nada está fora do lugar. Não me admira que tenham levantado a hipótese de assassinato." Kamus disse exatamente o que Miro estava pensando.

Kamus foi revistar o quarto enquanto olhava a cozinha. Em cima da mesa ainda jazia o restos de bolachas e um bule de chá e duas xícaras. Aparentemente Mú tinha recebido ma visita recentemente. Recolheu amostras do líquido que sobrara em cada uma das peças de porcelana, assim como as digitais.

O restante da cozinha parecia estar na mais perfeita ordem, assim como o resto da casa. Entrou no quarto, onde o francês revirava algumas gavetas.

"Encontrou alguma coisa?" Miro perguntou, se posicionando atrás do ruivo. Kamus respirou fundo antes de responder.

"Só aquele Buda dourado." Apontou para a cama, onde a estatueta estava jogada. "E essa foto." Miro pegou a foto das mãos do francês. O papel era novo, devia ser uma cópia recente, mas a foto em si era velha, mais precisamente tinha sete anos. Lá estava Miro com seus 18 anos, sorridente, com um dos braços em volta de um ruivo um pouco mal humorado. Seria uma boa lembrança, se a ocasião fosse outra. Podia ver também Mu, com Shaka ao seu lado, os gêmeos Kanon e Saga, Shura, Shina, a única garota da turma na época namorada de Shura, e num cantinho afastado Afrodite. Miro nunca entendera o que o sueco tinha ido fazer naquela viagem, ele não era exatamente parte da turma, mas pensando bem, Kamus também não.

O rosto do Mú estava riscado com caneta vermelha, como um sinal de que tinha sido eliminado. O barulho da gaveta sendo fechada com força tirou o loiro de seus devaneios.

"Acho que acabamos por aqui." Miro pode perceber um tom de frustração na voz do colega.

"Agora só falta interrogar os vizinhos..."

"Eu espero no carro." O francês mal deu tempo para que miro pudesse responder. Pegou o Buda e a foto e saiu da casa. Pelo jeito o francês ainda não era muito bom em falar com as pessoas.

Miro foi em direção a uma das casas vizinhas e tocou a campainha.

"Pois não?" Uma velhinha simpática abriu a porta.

"Bom dia, eu sou o detetive Miro. Será que eu podia fazer algumas perguntas para a senhora?" Sorriu simpático enquanto mostrava o distintivo.

" Claro, claro. Entre."

-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-

Duas horas depois, Miro saiu da última casa da vizinhança e encontrou Kamus parado em frente o carro.

"Então. O que descobriu?" O francês perguntou sem olhar para o loiro.

"Quase nada, nenhum dos vizinhos visinhos percebeu qualquer movimentação estranha ontem, ou qualquer outro dia. Só uma velhinha disse ter visto alguém bater na porta ontem por volta da sete da noite. De acordo com ela o homem tinha um sotaque estrangeiro, mas ela não conseguiu ver como ele era porque tava muito escuro. E eu tenho certeza que ela era muito míope..."Era impressão sua ou Kamus parecia preocupado com a nova informação?

"Pelo jeito esse estrangeiro é o assassino. Mas o que a foto e o Buda têm a ver com isso?" Mu tinha sido morto por um estrangeiro, um estrangeiro que o tibetano conhecia. Pela foto podia supor que fosse alguém do colegial. Devia ser alguém que participara do acampamento, mas todos lá de certa forma eram estrangeiros. Os gêmeos eram descendentes de gregos como Miro, Kamus francês, Shina italiana, Shura espanhol, Shaka indiano e Afrodite sueco, isso não ajudava muito. E o Buda? O que aquilo queria dizer?

-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-

De volta à delegacia Kamus foi analisar as impressões digitais enquanto Máscara da Morte se ocupava da analise do chá que o grego tinha encontrado. Miro ficou sentado em sua sala olhando para a foto antiga. Imagens de sete anos atrás começaram a povoar sua mente.

_Flashback_

Era dia 23 de junho, as férias de verão estavam chegando ao fim e a turma de adolescentes tinha decidido acampar no litoral para se despedirem. Afinal quando agosto chegasse a maioria sairia da cidade para fazer uma faculdade.

Acampariam por uma semana em uma pequena praia deserta que ficava na propriedade dos gêmeos. Kanon e Saga eram os amigos ricos, um pouco metidos e arrogantes, mas no fundo eram boas pessoas, e excelentes amigos.

O grupo se resumia nos populares Kanon, Saga, Miro e Shura, a namorada o espanhol Shina e os "nerds" Mú e Shaka, que apesar de um pouco excluídos do resto da sala eram bons amigos do quarteto fantástico. Kamus, o anti-social da sala fora arrastado para a viagem por Miro, que era o único que conseguia tirar uma frase com mais de duas palavras do francês. E por fim Afrodite, o sueco não era nada popular, geralmente o centro das gozações e piadinhas dos colegas. Todos o achavam meio estranho, os gêmeos tinham certeza que o garoto era apaixonado por Shura, e não perdiam uma oportunidade de "humilhar" o colega em público.

Afrodite era visinho dos gêmeos e seus pais eram amigos, dessa forma não conseguiram viajar sem levar o pobre garoto com eles. O que não foi muito bem aceito pelos outros adolescentes.

A viagem correu bem, Kamus começava a falar mais, Afrodite até que estava se enturmando. Estava tudo bem até que no último dia algo inesperado aconteceu.

Miro estava sentado em uma pedra à beira mar olhando o por do sol. Uma brisa fresca fazia seus cabelos balançarem. Tinha um segredo e não queria contar para ninguém, não iriam entender, mas isso o estava torturando. Demorara pra admitir, mas gostava mais do ruivo do que só como amigo. Suspirou e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

"Miro" O grego quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir a voz do seu objeto de desejo. "O que você ta fazendo aqui sozinho?" Perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro e oferecendo uma garrafa de cerveja.

"Pensando" Respondeu sem olhar pra Kamus. Pegou a garrafa que lhe era oferecida e levou-a aos lábios.

"Em que? Posso saber?" Miro podia sentir aqueles olhos gelados sobre si. Respirou fundo, era agora ou nunca, sabia que não teria outra oportunidade. Tomou outro gole da cerveja e virou para olhar o amigo.

"Kamus, somos amigos não somos?"

"Claro." Percebeu a hesitação de Miro. "Fala de uma vez Miro."

"Kamus, eu gos..." Mas nesse momento Afrodite chegou correndo.

"Miro, Miro. Finalmente te achei." O sorriso sumiu do rosto do sueco quando viu o ruivo sentado ao lado de Miro. "O que o francês certinho ta fazendo aqui Miluxo?" Perguntou com uma voz manhosa se debruçando sobre o grego. Kamus lançou um olhar de puro ódio pra cima do sueco.

"Dite, para com isso." Miro respondeu, tentando tirar o outro loiro de cima de si.

"Afrodite, sai de cima dele." A voz de Kamus saiu mais fria que de costume.

"A meu deus, mano olha isso." Para completar o desespero de Miro, Kanon apareceu do nada e atrás dele todo o resto da turma.

"Ae Miro, arrasando corações" Saga perguntou com uma voz cruel.

"Sua mãe passou mel em você?" Foi a vez de Shina entrar na conversa. "Veio pra cá reclamando que tava sozinho e olha agora... tão brigando por você." Os garotos riram.

_Fim do Flashback_

"Credo, que cara é essa Miro?" O grego quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir a voz de Aioria.

"Cara de quem ta se sentindo nostálgico." Colocou a foto em cima da mesa. "O que você quer gatinho?" Perguntou de volta ao presente.

"Nada, só vim ver se tava tudo bem. A Marin me falou do tal de "Bu".

"Mú. E ta tudo bem sim." Miro respirou fundo. "Aioria, eu preciso de um favor seu" Voltou a pegar a foto entregando-a ao moreno. "Ta vendo essa foto? Você consegue descobrir quem daqui chegou recentemente ao país? Coisa de no máximo duas semana."

"Claro Miro, moleza. Só preciso dos nomes..."

"Tão atrás da foto. E não comenta com ninguém"

Kamus e Máscara da Morte entraram na sala, interrompendo a conversa dos dois. Aioria escondeu a foto por reflexo.

"As digitais eram todas de Mú." Kamus olhou curioso para Aioria, podia jurar que o moreno tinha escondido alguma coisa. Essa notícia já era esperada, então não recebeu muita atenção dos outros. Estavam mais interessados no que MM tinha a dizer sobre o veneno.

"E só o chá de uma das xícaras estava contaminado. O resto estava limpo." MM continuou com as informações. "E a amostra também estava cheia de impurezas."

"Quer dizer que quem colocou essa porcaria no chá usou um tipo de estrato daquelas plantas estranhas que você falou..." Isso queria dizer que o tal estrangeiro possuía um conhecimento considerável sobre botânica. [2]

"Mais especificamente das flores da hortência." Máscara completou. "E essas não são flores muito comuns nos Estados Unidos."

"Isso não ajuda muito." Miro suspirou.

"Ajuda sim." Kamus, que até então estava só observando, entrou na conversa. "Para o veneno fazer efeito, é necessário que a planta esteja fresca[3]. E eu acho meio difícil alguém passar pela alfândega com um vaso de flores exóticas."

"Aioria, procura as floriculturas que vendam esse tipo de planta." Aioria, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu da sala seguido por Máscara. Deixando Kamus e Miro sozinhos.

**-o-o-O-o-o-**

**[1] Supermassive Black Hole – Muse **

**[2] Vamos esquecer por um momento sobre a existência do Google ok galerinha xD**

**[3] Alguém tem alguma dúvida de que eu acabei de inventar isso? Não... muito bem xD**

**Hey o/**

**Lá estava eu, nas férias, arrumando as tranqueiras que sobraram do colegial e do ensino fundamental quando eu encontrei um caderno com uma série de esboços de fanfics, histórias toscas, letras de música zuadas (que, aliás, me dão até vergonha) aí lembrei dessa fanfic e resolvi que ia aproveitar a prorrogação das férias graças a essa porcaria de gripe suína pra terminar a fic... e aqui está o resultado xD**

**Pra variar eu acho que tah um lixo.... ****mas enfim u.u**

**Hope you like it ^^**

**Deixem reviews ok??óò**

**Até o próximo capítulo xD**

**Beijos**

**Ouvindo **

**Viva La Vida – Coldplay**

**Perfect Symmetry - Keane**

**PS: Já disse que odeio o corretor do Word?? Pois é, odeio. ¬¬... Tive que escrever MÚ... com assento se não o corretor mudava automaticamente pra "um" ¬¬**


	2. Sweet Nostalgia

**Cap. 2 - Sweet Nostalgia**

Kamus andou pela pequena sala, os olhos vasculhavam a bagunça sobre a mesa do grego. Pegou a estatueta do Buda e olhou-a mais de perto sem demonstrar muito interesse. Miro, por sua vez acompanhava todos os movimentos do ruivo. Sabia que o francês tinha algo a dizer, sempre agia assim quando alguma coisa o incomodava. Endireitou-se na cadeira esperando Kamus falar.

"O que estava dizendo ao Aioria quando entrei?" Foi direto ao ponto, Miro sabia que a pergunta seria essa, viu como o francês olhara para o moreno ao entrar na sala.

"Nada." A verdade era que toda aquela história de estrangeiro e o conhecimento do outro em ervas o estava fazendo desconfiar do francês. Embora fosse só uma suspeita um tanto quanto ridícula, não entregaria o jogo daquela maneira. "Por que? Está com ciúmes?"

"F_ranchement!"_ Kamus o olhou indignado, colocando Buda de volta sobre a mesa, com um pouco mais de barulho do que pretendia. "Non seja idiota Miro. Eu vi o Aioria escondendo alguma coisa."

"Sério Kamus, não sei do que está falando. O bichano só estava aqui falando da Marin."

"Hum..." Sabia que o francês não engolira a desculpa, teria que ser mais cuidadoso dali pra frente. Kamus não disse mais nada, ainda olhava para a estatueta perdido em pensamentos.

O flashback de minutos atrás tinha trazido tudo que sentia pelo ruivo de volta, sentia-se como um adolescente com os hormônios à flor da pele. Não que um dia o tivesse esquecido, não, mas agora era como se os sete anos não tivessem passado. Ao menos para ele. Kamus por sua vez parecia ter guardado apenas as lembranças desagradáveis.

Precisava falar alguma coisa para quebrar o silêncio, mas Kamus foi mais rápido.

"Sabe Miro." Dessa vez ele olhava diretamente para os olhos do loiro, e por um momento Miro pareceu ver o Kamus de 18 anos, o Kamus que costumava ser seu amigo. Não esse, mais frio e sério. "Se vamos ser parceiros, temos que confiar um no outro..."

Não respondeu nada, sabia que o ruivo tinha razão, mas não podia tirá-lo da sua lista de suspeitos só porque ele era da polícia. Por mais que seu coração insistisse em esquecer as suspeitas, sua mente não queria fazer o mesmo. Kamus suspirou, mais uma vez sentindo a frustração invadi-lo.

"Está com fome?" Finalmente a voz de Kamus quebrou o silêncio constrangedor. Parecia que era hora do francês tentar uma nova estratégia.

"hum?"

"Perguntei se você está com fome. Já são quase duas horas da tarde. Eu não sei você, mas eu estou morrendo de fome."

"Ta me convidado pra sair Kamie?" Perguntou, chamando o ruivo pelo apelido que costumava usar quando estavam no colegial. Aquele caso todo não estava lhe fazendo bem, tinha certeza.

"Non, só estou garantindo que você não morra de fome antes de terminarmos as investigações." Nesse minuto a barriga de Miro deu um sonoro ronco. Só então o grego notou como estava faminto. O francês esboçou um leve sorriso. "E pare de me chamar de Kamie, não gosto dessa nostalgia toda. Não combina com você." Miro riu.

"Ok, ok. Mas eu escolho o restaurante." Levantou-se e saiu da sala logo atrás de Kamus.

Miro os levou de carro para um restaurante do outro lado da cidade. Já tinha ouvido maravilhas sobre a comida do lugar.

"Vamos, Kamus, eles tem Brahma." Falou com uma animação quase infantil.

"O que?" Franziu atesta curioso.

"Brahma... é ma cerveja brasileira. O Deba levou pra gente uma vez..."

"De novo esse papo de Deba..." Não deixou de demonstrar o descontentamento com aquela falta de respeito por parte do loiro. "E já esqueceu a ressaca Miro?" Kamus se esforçava para não parecer tão seco como antes.

"O que me deixa de ressaca é acordar cedo. Beber, nunca!"

Sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima às janelas ambos buscando uma maneira de se reaproximar, cada um com seu próprio propósito.

Aos poucos Miro direcionou a conversa ao passado, tentando absorver o máximo de detalhes que o francês estava disposto a lhe dar sobre os sete anos em que não se viram.

"Vejo que aproveitou bem a faculdade." Pode sentir o leve tom irônico na voz do ruivo.

"Com certeza." Sorriu. "Mas e você? O que fez depois do colegial?" Não podia deixar a oportunidade passar.

"Voltei para a França." Kamus não conteve um suspiro. "Você sabe que eu nunca me acostumei bem com o 'american way of life'. As pessoas aqui são intolerantes, preconceituosas."

Então era por isso que nunca mais tivera nenhuma notícia do ruivo. Isso também explicava o sotaque mais forte.

"Isso é verdade." Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como os outros adolescentes implicavam com o francês por causa de seu sotaque. "Mas a França não é muito diferente, com todo aquele atrito com os descendentes de argelinos e tal."

Arrependeu-se imediatamente por ter dito aquilo, Kamus ficou sério no mesmo instante. Tinha se esquecido de que não se pode contrariar um francês patriota. Mas logo Miro percebeu que a sombra no rosto de Kamus não era culpa do seu comentário, mas sim por outra coisa.

"Non creio!" Ouviu a voz escandalosa e afeminada às suas costas. "Ai Miro, é você mesmo." Miro levantou-se olhando o recém chegado. Qualquer um juraria que era uma mulher, era tão delicado quanto uma. Cabelos loiros longos e perfeitamente cuidados, olhos azuis claros e uma pinta charmosíssima no canto do olho esquerdo.

"Afrodite, meus deus. Faz séculos que não te vejo." Foi abraçado pelo sueco e por pouco não caiu sentado de volta na cadeira. Olhou de relance para Kamus, o ruivo estava mais sério que nunca. Pelo jeito algumas coisas nunca mudavam. O francês continuava odiando Afrodite como há sete anos.

"Sete longos anos, queridinho." Piscou para Miro e virou-se para cumprimentar o francês. "Kamie, Kamie, sempre tão sério. Você devia sorrir mais _chéri_." Kamus sequer respondeu.

"Dite, por onde você andou?" Definitivamente aquele estava sendo um longo dia. Mu fora assassinado, reencontrara Kamus, Afrodite estava bem na sua frente. Quando aquela nostalgia toda iria terminar?

"Ai Miluxo, você nem imagina, eu queria voltar pra Suécia, mas acabei indo parar na França. Aquele país maravilhoso." Afrodite começou a relatar toda sua história de vida para os dois detetives.

"Hum." Kamus limpou a garganta chamando a atenção de Miro de volta para si. "Miro, temos que voltar para a delegacia..." E lá estava o cubo de gelo novamente. O francês nem se despediu do sueco, levantou-se e foi pagar a conta, deixando Miro para trás.

"Bom Dite, foi bom te ver, mas o dever me chama... E desculpa pelo Kamus, você sabe como ele é ..."

"Tudo bem, Miro. Não me importo mais com isso. Então, por que não marcamos alguma coisa, para recordar os velhos tempos. Podemos chamar o Shaka, Mú..." era impressão sua ou Afrodite tinha dito o último nome com uma entonação diferente, parecia uma provocação. Não, devia estar ficando paranóico.

"Dite, ...." Limpou a garganta. "O Mu morreu, ontem a noite." Analisou atentamente cada sinal de surpresa do sueco. Afrodite estava aparentemente chocado, como uma pessoa deveria estar com uma notícia daquela. Muito diferente da total indiferença do francês. O que também não dizia nada, já que o ruivo além de ser frio por natureza, estava acostumado a lidar com aquele tipo de situação, pois, afinal de contas, também era detetive.

Logo Kamus voltou para arrastar Miro para fora do restaurante.

"Adeus Afrodite." Foi tudo o que disse antes de sair pela porta. Mal olhou para o sueco.

"Falou Dite, a gente se fala..." Miro foi atrás de Kamus, deixando o sueco para trás.

De volta ao carro, Miro não conseguia ficar quieto, o comportamento do francês o estava incomodando. Desde que deixaram o restaurante o ruivo não dizia uma palavra. Olhou de relance para o lado, Kamus olhava pela janela, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

"Kamus" Chamou a atenção do francês, não agüentava mais o silêncio. "Por que você tratou o Dite desse jeito?"

"Você sabe que eu nunca gostei dele." Foi tudo o que obteve em resposta.

"Mas por que? O que ele te fez afinal?" Insistiu no assunto. Lembrava muito bem que o ruivo costumava implicar com o sueco desde que se conheceram.

"Eu não gosto dele Miro. Tem algo de errado com ele."

"Qualé Kamus, você sempre implicou com ele... Que ele..."

"Miro! Para o carro." O grego se assustou com a voz elevada do francês, mas obedeceu prontamente.

"Que foi?"

"Olha ali." Olhou para onde o francês estava apontando. Era um prédio de arquitetura antiga, talvez da década de 20, mas estava bem conservado. Pouco acima da porta de entrada uma placa colorida chamou sua atenção. Havia algo escrito naquelas letras indianas indecifráveis e bem ao lago estava o logotipo (1). Um Buda dourado, igual ao que haviam encontrado na casa de Mu. Como pudera esquecer daquele lugar? Era a academia de yoga do Shaka.

Miro não disse nada, apenas estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, pegou o revólver que guardava no porta-luvas e abriu a porta, pronto para descer do carro.

"O que pensa que vai fazer? Entrar lá e apontar uma arma para a cabeça do Shaka?" Kamus interrompeu seus movimentos.

"Como você sabe que a academia é do Shaka?" Ficou parado onde estava, perplexo com a pergunta do francês. Como ele podia saber? Tinha passado sete anos fora da cidade, e até onde sabia sem manter qualquer contato com os ex-colegas de sala.

"Simples associação de idéias Miro, Shaka era o único indiano desse fim de mundo, o nome da academia esta escrito no alfabeto usado lá. Tão simples quanto um mais um são dois" O grego ficou irritado com o sarcasmo na voz do ruivo. Sentiu-se estúpido pela desconfiança sem fundamento. A lógica usada pelo francês fazia todo o sentido. Desceu do carro. Estava visivelmente frustrado e agora sua dor de cabeça cismava em querer voltar. Precisava dormir, urgentemente.

"Miro, você não pode entrar lá com a arma na mão como se fosse um troféu." O grego não respondeu, apenas prendeu a arma no sinto e atravessou a rua em direção a academia.

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

"Em que posso ajudar?" A pergunta veio de um garoto alto, com não muito mais de vinte anos. Seus cabelos eram curtos e escuros, assim como os olhos. Não parecia uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar.

"Queremos falar com o Shaka." Miro disse apreçado. Podia sentir que tinha alguma coisa errada.

"Ele não pode atender agora, vocês precisam de hora marcada, ou venham no horário das aulas..."

"Garoto, nós somos da polícia, vai logo chamar o Shaka...é importante" A voz do grego estava aflita. Qual era o problema, o indiano não devia ser a pessoa mais ocupada do mundo. Ele era apenas um professor de yoga.

"Miro, calma, l'amour de Dieu!" Pode ver o olhar de reprovação do colega.

"Kamus, me deixa em paz. Então garoto, vai chamar o Shaka ou não?"

"Escuta aqui cara, eu não sou nenhum garoto. Meu nome é Ikki, entendeu. E se eu to falando que o Shaka não pode atender agora é porque ele não pode, entendeu?" Miro pode constatar que o japonês não tinha só cara de briguento afinal.

"Que parte do é importante você não entendeu, _Ikki_?" Miro estava começando a ficar irritado com o garoto. Com certeza o mais novo tinha sérios problemas com autoridades.

"Cara, o Shaka nem ta aqui se quer saber. Saiu pra almoçar e não voltou ainda, entendeu." Miro cerrou os dentes, mais um 'entendeu' e partiria pra cima do recepcionista.

"Ele costuma demorar para voltar?" Kamus perguntou enquanto Miro tentava se controlar para não arrancar a cabeça do mais novo.

"Não. Ele costuma ser muito pontual."

"Quanto tempo faz que ele saiu?" Miro ficou só observando o diálogo do ruivo com o balconista infame. Pelo jeito aquele projeto de delinqüente só estava disposto a cooperar com Kamus.

"Faz umas duas horas. Ele já devia ter voltado a quase uma hora e meia, entendeu."

"E você sabe onde ele foi. Se foi pra casa, ou algum restaurante? Se encontrou alguém?" Miro entrou na conversa. Se Shaka continuava pontual como era no colegial, alguma coisa certamente teria acontecido.

"Hum... Não sei..." Ikki franziu a testa como que fazendo força para lembrar de alguma coisa. "Se ajudar, ele estava falando com alguém no telefone. E parecia meio preocupado..."

"Falando com alguém?? Quem?" Miro estava quase entrando em desespero. Qual era o problema das pessoas? Por que elas não podiam falar tudo de uma vez?

"Não sei...Não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas não devia ser daqui, tinha um sotaque diferente." O garoto fez uma pausa. Mais uma vez aquela história de sotaque. "Era bem parecido com o dele." O japonês apontou para Kamus.

"Merci, Ikki. Vamos Miro, vamos ver se Shaka ainda está na casa dele." Miro não respondeu. Preferiu apenas seguir o francês para fora da academia. O que Ikki acabara de falar só reforçava as suspeitas do grego.

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

Já no carro, Miro não conseguia ficar quieto. Sua língua coçava com a pergunta.

"Kamus..." Fez uma pausa. Como perguntar se o francês ligara para Shaka sem deixar claro que estava suspeitando de alguma coisa? "Você falou com o Shaka recentemente?" Tentou dar um ar de casualidade à pergunta.

"Non" O francês foi curto e grosso. Nem ao menos se dignou a olhar para o grego. Miro podia ver que ele estava ficando irritado com sua suspeita, mas assim era melhor. Se o irritasse bastante talvez o ruivo cometesse um deslize que o incriminasse de verdade.

Não conversaram mais até chegarem à casa do indiano. Miro parou o carro e desceu. Kamus seguindo-o de perto. Bateram na porta, mas ninguém atendeu. Esperaram um pouco e voltaram a bater. Mais uma vez, nada.

"Parece que ele não está." Kamus disse, enquanto tentava olhar através da janela, procurando qualquer sinal de movimento.

"Algo me diz que ele está aqui." Ouviu uma risadinha sarcástica vindo do ruivo.

"Agora você começou a ter intuições Miro? O que vai ser depois? Ler mentes?" O loiro podia sentir o veneno na voz de Kamus. O francês devia estar irritado. E Miro não podia culpa-lo por descontar a raiva em si, afinal, fora ele quem provocara o ruivo.

"Temos que entrar." Disse enquanto preparava-se para arrombar a porta. Kamus respirou fundo.

"Ok, vamos logo."

Miro jogou o ombro contra a porta umas duas vezes antes que ela cedesse. Entraram tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Não que fosse relevante depois de estrondo que a porta causara ao ser aberta.

A sala parecia perfeitamente em ordem, não havia nada fora do lugar, nada que perturbasse a arrumação minuciosa típica de um virginiano(2). Nem sinal do indiano.

"Miro, você procura aqui em baixo que eu vou olhar lá em cima." Apontou para a escada de madeira no fundo da sala.

"Ok"

Foi até a cozinha, e mais uma vez nada estava fora do lugar. Olhou para a mesa. A louça usada para o almoço continuava ali. Isso não estava certo. Shaka não sairia de casa sem pelo menos lavar os pratos.

"Miro sobe aqui, rápido." Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz do francês.

Subiu correndo as escadas. Kamus devia ter encontrado Shaka.

"O que foi Kamus, encontrou alguma..." Parou de falar assim que chegou à porta do banheiro. Lá estava o indiano, caído no box, os cabelos loiros cobrindo seu rosto. Qualquer um que tivesse encontrado o corpo acharia que havia sido um acidente, que Shaka teria escorregado e batido a cabeça com força, mas Miro sabia muito bem que não havia acidentes ali. O indiano tinha sido mais uma vítima.

**.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.**

**(1) Quem disse que eu tenho criatividade pra arrumar um nome indiano xD**

**(2) É o que os horóscopos dizem.... mas eu descordo... sou de virgem e sou a pessoa mais desorganizada do mundo... xD**

**Hey o/**

**Só tenho uma coisa a dizer.... desculpa pela demora... mas vai ser cada vez pior xD**

**Relembrando a infância...To viciada no desenho do X-Men ... dos anos 90 xD... e não consigo me concentrar nos cavaleiro xD... toda vez que eu penso no Kamus falando alguma coisa em francês vem o Gambit na minha mente xD... Daqui a pouco vo começar a imaginar o Miro com uma roupinha ridícula verde e amarela igual a da vampira xD (Vampira e Gambit são um casal tão fofo... um dos poucos que eu gosto q não é yaoi xD... uhahuahua mas tbm... não da pra ver yaoi nos personagens da marvel... disgusting )**

**Gi... q negócio é esse de duvidar da minha capacidade? xD Não gostei disso... descobre aí quem é o assassino então xD (como se fosse muito difícil u.u) Hhuahuahua... pior que eu tento pensar... o que a Agatha Christie escreveria agora??...ok, não... mas sério ela é minha "Musa inspiradora" xD **

**E lá se vai o Shaka T.T.... não queria ter q matar meu próprio signo mas... fazer o q né... como diz o Cazuza... faz parte do meu show xD**

**Enfim.... thanks pelos reviews o/ e deixem mais please xD**

**Bjos até o próximo capítulo. o/**


	3. Sweet Change

**Cap. 3 – Sweet Changes**

Enquanto Kamus desligava o chuveiro, Miro puxou o corpo de Shaka com cuidado para fora do box. O indiano parecia uma boneca de trapos. Miro pressionou dois dedos no pescoço de Shaka na esperança de encontrar algum sinal de pulso.

"Miro, o que está fazendo?" Miro sentiu a mão de Kamus nas suas costas, em um gesto de conforto. " Não adianta mais, ele está..."

"Vivo!" O loiro gritou antes que Kamus pudesse terminar a frase. Podia sentir a pulsação do indiano, mesmo que muito fraca. Se tivessem demorado mais um pouco já estaria morto com certeza, mas ainda havia uma chance. Só tinham que agir rápido.

"O que?" Miro sentiu o francês se afastar, visivelmente chocado. Não parou para pensar se isso era mais um ponto para incriminar o francês, agora o que importava era salvar o indiano.

"Kamus, liga pra uma ambulância, rápido!" O francês não demorou a atender ao pedido, logo estava com o celular na mão passando as coordenadas para que encontrassem a casa. Não restava mais nada a fazer além de esperar.

Miro checava a respiração de Shaka, como se aquilo fosse impedir que indiano parasse de respirar. Sabia que não podia fazer nada pelo loiro, mas não o deixaria jogado no chão do banheiro como um objeto qualquer.

Enquanto segurava o indiano pode ver Kamus andando de um lado ao outro, revistando a casa. Pode ver vultos de cabelo vermelho descendo e subindo as escadas, pode ouvir as exclamações frustradas do outro detetive quando não achava nada e alguns minutos depois, o francês finalmente voltou para o banheiro com uma caixa enfeitada nas mãos.

"Que isso?" Parecia um caixa de bombons, daqueles bem caros, diga-se de passagem.

"Bombons, encontrei na cozinha." Kamus abriu a caixa. "Mas o importante não é isso. Olha o que eu achei no fundo da caixa." Entregou a Miro dois envelopes vermelhos.

Um deles era mais leve, parecia ter apenas uma folha de papel, enquanto que o outro era mais pesado. Pela forma que marcava parecia ter algum tipo de pingente dentro. Miro olhou interrogativo para o ruivo e por fim abriu os envelopes, o mais leve primeiro. Dentro dele havia uma única foto, idêntica a que fora encontrada na casa de Mu, mas dessa vez dois rostos estavam riscados em vermelho.

No outro envelope encontrou uma pequena espada de metal. Olhou para a peça, havia algo escrito em letras bem finas na lâmina. Estreitou os olhos para tentar ver melhor.

"Excalibur" Ouviu a voz do francês. "É o que está escrito..."

Nesse minuto puderam ouvir o som das sirenes se aproximando, finalmente a ambulância havia chegado.

"Finalmente!" Miro não pode deixar de falar, enquanto Kamus descia as escadas para abrir a porta. Em poucos minutos os paramédicos estavam colocando a maca com o corpo do indiano dentro da ambulância. Um loirinho de olhos azuis foi até os investigadores. Miro teve a sensação de conhecer aquele garoto de algum lugar, tinha uma vaga lembrança daquela cara de pato e jeito de andar.

"Precisamos que alguém nos acompanhe até o hospital, pra preencher a papelada e tal..." Miro pode notar que o loirinho não tirava os olhos de Kamus. Como se aquele pivete algum dia fosse ter uma chance com o mestre do gelo. Esboçou um sorriso de canto ao imaginar o loirinho desesperado implorando pelo amor do pingüim.

"Tudo bem, eu vou..." O francês tirou Miro de seus pensamentos.

"Que?" Sua voz saiu mais chocada do que pretendia. Era impressão sua ou o loirinho estava sorrindo de uma maneira estranha. Não, precisava retomar o foco, estava ali para desvendar crimes, não ter ataques de ciúmes pra cima do ruivo. Espera, ciúmes? Fora isso mesmo que pensara? Era só o que faltava.

"Vamos indo Hyoga...[1]" Mais uma vez a voz fria de Kamus tirou Miro da sua guerra interna. Espera, ele disse Hyoga? Esse loirinho metido a paramédico era a criança infeliz que ficava perseguindo Kamus quando eram adolescentes? Sabia que aquele olhar esbugalhado era familiar. Aquela cidade era pequena mesmo, e Miro não estava gostando nem um pouco.

"Miro, você leva essa caixa para a delegacia, oui?"

Miro concordou com a cabeça e ficou observando o ruivo entrar na ambulância com Hyoga.

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

Sem o francês por perto, Miro voltou a revistar a casa, procurando alguma coisa que o francês tivesse deixado passar. Ainda estava inconformado com a aparição do maldito garoto, mas não podia se desconcentrar agora, tinha trabalho para fazer.

Revirou os quartos, o banheiro, salas, tudo estava em ordem, não havia uma agulha fora do lugar. Finalmente chegou à cozinha, nada demais, apenas os pratos e talheres fora do lugar. Já estava saindo quando algo chamou sua atenção, um papel pardo, um pouco amassado, mas ainda conservava a forma de uma caixa.

Olhando mais de perto parecia a forma exata da caixa de bombons. Abaixou-se e pegou o papel. Em um dos lados havia um nome escrito em uma caligrafia requintada, _Shaka_ e um pouco abaixo um endereço, o endereço da academia do indiano, escrito com outra letra, completamente diferente. Precisava voltar na academia para esclarecer as coisas com o tal Ikki e então voltaria para a delegacia.

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

Parou o carro no mesmo lugar de antes e desceu. Dessa vez não iria agüentar os desaforos do moleque e Kamus não estaria ali para repreende-lo. Entrou de maneira teatral, só faltava estar com a arma nas mãos.

"Q...O que você quer aqui agora?" Ikki não parecia nem um pouco intimidado com a presença do detetive, mas isso iria mudar, Miro estava certo disso.

"Mais respeito moleque. Nós encontramos o Shaka..."

"Encontraram? E ele tá bem?" Miro foi cortado pela voz preocupada do japonês. Nem parecia o mesmo rebelde sem causa de minutos atrás. Isso fez com que o grego se acalmasse um pouco, apesar de tudo Ikki parecia gostar muito do indiano[2].

"Não sei..."

"Como assim não sabe?? Você não disse que encontrou ele?" Miro bufou ao ser interrompido mais uma vez. Não podia sentir pena por um minuto que era assim que o outro retribuía. Não seria mais gentil.

"Cala essa boca e me deixa terminar..." Falou novamente irritado. "Encontramos o coitado inconsciente. Kamus está com ele no hospital." Miro viu a preocupação nos olhos do mais novo como uma oportunidade de começar o 'interrogatório'. "E você pode ir lá fazer companhia pro Shaka, se me responder algumas perguntas antes." Adorava esse tipo de joguinho.

Ikki bufou, fez cara feia, mas acabou cedendo.

"Ok, primeira pergunta, você reconhece isso?" Mostrou a caixa de bombons juntamente com o papel pardo.

"Sim... Meu irmão apareceu com essa caixa hoje de manhã." Olhou os objetos de maneira desinteressada. "Ele disse que o imbecil do namorado dele apareceu com isso aí hoje de manhã."

"E qual seria o nome desse tal namorado?" Alguma coisa aí não estava certa. Certamente que o tal namorado não seria o assassino, pela falta de pistas deixadas na casa de Mu ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que cometeria um erro tão elementar como esse. Mas mesmo assim era melhor interrogar o outro garoto também.

"Você vai bancar o mau policial com ele? Tipo,vai rolar uns socos? Entende.." Miro teve que segurar para não rir da empolgação do garoto.

"Se ele se comportar como você, pode ter certeza que sim..."

"O nome dele é Hyoga." Mais uma vez esse garoto infernal aparecia pra acabar com seu humor. Agora Miro começava a cogitar a possibilidade de praticar um pouco da boa e velha violência. "É paramédico no hospital da cidade. A gente pode ir pra lá, assim você espanca, digo encontra o pato e eu visito o Shaka."

"Maravilha, vamo pra lá então moleque. Te dou uma carona"

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

Chegar ao hospital foi a parte fácil, dali em diante precisaram do toda a paciência que não possuíam para encontrar uma alma caridosa disposta a informar para que quarto o indiano fora levado.

O grego podia ter ligado para Kamus e descobrir qual era o quarto do indiano, mas queria chegar de surpresa e ver se conseguia falar com Hyoga antes de contara as novidades ao francês. Não podia entregar o jogo dessa maneira, ainda não apagara as suspeitas sobre o ruivo. Aos poucos o cerco estava se fechando.

Miro estava quase segurando um Ikki irritadíssimo que discutia com uma enfermeira nada solícita quando avistou uma cascata de cabelos avermelhados no corredor.

"Kamus" Miro chamou pelo colega, não agüentava mais brincar de babá no hospital. "Como o Shaka ta?

"Ele está em coma, mas os médicos disseram que ele vai ficar bem assim que conseguirem retirar as toxinas do sangue." Respondeu mecanicamente, olhando de forma curiosa para o grego. "O que você está fazendo aqui? Non devia ter voltado para a delegacia?"

"Tive que trazer o fedelho pra ver o Shaka" Apontou para o japonês que ainda discutia com a enfermeira.

"Agora está dando um de bom samaritano, Miro?" Pode perceber todo o sarcasmo na voz do francês.

"Apenas troca de favores. Alías, você sabe onde o Hyoga anda?"

"O que você quer com ele?" Exatamente a reação que o loiro estava prevendo, um misto de curiosidade e espanto. Qualquer outra pessoa não teria notado nada disso, mas Miro ainda conhecia bem o ruivo, mesmo mudado do jeito que estava ainda havia muito do Kamus de 18 anos lá.

"Kamus, a gente precisa conversar. Descobri mais coisas depois que você saiu. Vamos voltar para a delegacia." Não precisava interrogar o loiro agora e pelo jeito nem seria possível. O hospital parecia mergulhado no caos e as ambulâncias não paravam de chegar e sair. Teria que esperar o expediente do loiro acabar e então iria atrás dele.

Falou o quarto do indiano para Ikki e saiu do hospital, seguido por Kamus.

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

Na delegacia, os dois investigadores foram até a sala de Miro para discutir os últimos acontecimentos. Havia muita coisa a ser dita.

"Pronto Miro, agora você pode me dizer o que o Hyoga tem a ver com essa história?"

O grego contou toda a história do papel pardo com o endereço da academia e o que o japonês tinha contado. Ao fim da narrativa Kamus estava sério, como de costume, não movera uma sobrancelha sequer.

"_Franchement_ Miro, você non acha que o Hyoga é o assassino? Essa foi a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi de você. Por que você implica tanto com o garoto?" Desde que Kamus voltara da França que Miro não o ouvira falar tanto e com tanto raiva.

"Francamente digo eu, eu nunca impliquei com aquele aprendiz de pingüim. Se tem alguém que implica com alguém aqui é você com o coitado do Dite." Miro levantou um pouco a voz, não era de ficar quieto agüentando desaforos.

"Non mude de assunto. Estamos falando da sua hipótese ridícula sobre o assassino. Não quero ouvir o nome desse projeto de travesti, a non ser que você tenha resolvido considerar a possibilidade do seu queridinho ser o responsável por essas mortes." Kamus rebatou da mesma maneira que Miro. As palavras do ruivo estavam carregadas de veneno.

"Não fale do Afrodite dessa maneira." Miro levantou-se da cadeira. Não suportava como Kamus sempre tinha duas pedras nas mãos quando o assunto era Afrodite.

"Non fale nesse tom comigo!" Kamus também estava em pé na frente do loiro. A atmosfera da sala ficava cada vez mais densa com toda a tensão.

"Miro... opa, atrapalhei alguma coisa?" Marin parou na porta observando a cena. A maneira com que os dois se olhavam era de intimidar qualquer um.

"Não... " Miro respondeu, desviando o olhar do ruivo. "Fala Marin."

"O Aioria quer falar com você."

"Já to indo. E essa conversa não acabou Kamus." Saiu da sala atrás da ruiva deixando o francês sozinho.

.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.

Miro entrou na sala de Aioria, ainda levemente irritado.

"Fala tigrão[3], a Marin disse que você queria falar comigo." Tentou dizer no melhor tom brincalhão que conseguiu.

"Queria, mas se for continuar com essa viadagem pode ir saindo." Respondeu no mesmo tom jocoso.

"Não foi isso que você disse ontem a noite..." Começou a rir da cara de desgosto do amigo, com eles era sempre assim, não conseguiam falar sério antes de trocar 'gentilezas' como aquelas. Miro se divertia ainda mais quando descobriu a imaginação visual de Aioria. O pobre coitado não podia ouvir alguma coisa que já começava a imaginar, e sempre eram imagens bem reais para o seu desgosto.

"Porra Miro, agora você chutou o pau da barraca!" Miro não conseguia parar de rir do amigo. "Ta bom, ta bom, vamos parar por aí. Falando sério agora. Já terminei de vasculhar a vida dos seu amiguinhos." Entregou algumas folhas para o grego.

"Maravilha Aioria. " Pegou as folhas que lhe eram oferecidas e começou a ler.

De acordo com o moreno vários dos garotos da foto tinham passado um tempo fora. Kamus e Afrodite tinham acabado de voltar da França, como já sabia, mas além deles Saga, Kanon e Shura também tinham voltado de uma temporada na Europa.

Shura voltara a quase um mês da Espanha, mas isso não merecia muita atenção, afinal estava atrás de alguém com sotaque francês.

Estranhou quando viu de onde a dupla dinâmica tinha voltado, França. Maravilha, agora tinha dois sádicos de marca maior na lista de suspeitos, finalmente uma boa notícia. Era mais provável que Saga tivesse matado alguém que Kamus. Embora o ruivo tivesse mais sangue frio. De qualquer forma precisava ter uma palavrinha com os gêmeos.

"Valeu Aioria, agora tenho mais dois palhaços na lista."

"Disponha." Aioria respondeu sorrindo, mas logo ficou sério de novo. "Você ta desconfiando do Kamus não é?"

"E tem como não desconfiar? O cara volta da frança depois de sete anos sem dar notícias, bem quando o Mú é assassinado. Sabe tudo de venenos naturais. E ainda por cima conhece o cara que levou os bombons pro Shaka. Você tem que concordar comigo que é no mínimo estranho."

"Miro, você sabe que não são provas concretas. Alem do mais a tal Afrodite também voltou da França por esses dias, e pelo que eu andei pesquisando se formou em biologia. Biologia, botânica..." Aioria parou de falar, Miro não parava de rir. "Ta rindo do que agora inseto?"

"A Afrodite... Tigrão, Afrodite é um homem, ta certo que não se parece muito com um, mas é!"

"Você ta de sacanagem comigo né? Qual é Miro, isso aqui não é homem não!!" Mostrou uma foto recente o sueco que provavelmente tinha achado enquanto fazia suas pesquisas.

"Acredita em mim, é. Mas se você quiser tirar a prova eu consigo um encontro pra vocês dois. Tenho certeza que o Dite vai adorar esse seu jeito másculo." Miro não conseguia parar de rir da cara de inconformado de Aioria.

"Muito bonito, estamos no meio de uma investigação e vocês dois estão se matando de rir." A voz de Kamus cortou as gracinhas dos amigos.

"Qualé Kamus, um pouco de descontração não mata ninguém não." Kamus ignorou o comentário do moreno.

"Miro, temos que achar o Shura."

"O Shura, mas por que?"

"Lembra do pingente que encontramos?" Miro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. "Então, Lembra que o Shura era fanático por histórias do Rei Arthur, Graal..."

"Caralho, é verdade." Miro bateu na própria testa. "Vamo logo, eu sei onde é a casa dele." Conferiu o endereço nas folhas que Aioria havia lhe entregado e saiu arrastando o francês atrás de si. Como podia ter esquecio daquele detalhe? O espanhol não falava dez palavras sem que houvesse alguma informação sobre espadas no meio!

**.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.**

**[1] Eu não resisto a um pouco de Kamus e Hyoga pra deixar o Miro putinho... é tão divertido... xD**

**[2]Nhá... não é o que vocês tão pensando seus pervertidos xD.... era pra ser uma relação quase que de pai e filho... e não ponham duplo sentido nisso... (ouviu Gi ¬¬)**

**[3] Cansei desse negócio de "gatinho"... vamos renovar as coisas aqui...**

**Hey o/**

**Bom como sempre to aqui pra agradecer as reviews e tudo o mais**

**Não resisti.... não foi dessa vez q o shaka foi pro saco...**

**...** essa passou perto, mas eu não ia livrar a barra do Kamus assim... tenho um final em mente pra ele, pra ele e pro Miro xD... Deixa eu parar por aqui se não acabo falando d mais xD

**Tenho uma equaçãozinha facil pra vcs... "reviews = inspiração + rapidez na atualização".... Sooo... Reviews please o/**

**Enfim... era isso... **

**Te mais**

**Bjos...**

**Mademoiselle DeathMask: **A minha cabeça vai explodir... meu nariz ta entupido... minha garganta dói **u.u**

**Miro:** É isso que dá tomar chuva gripada...

**Shaka:** Vai dormir horas, ou toma um remédio...

**Kamus:** Que dormir que nada, você tem que estudar mecânica clássica... larga de vagabundagem e vai pegar o livro **òó**

**Mademoiselle DeathMask: **esse apoio todo me deixa tããão feliz... ***sarcasmo* ¬¬** ***pega o livro e vai estudar...*** Atchin...gripe suína pra vcs


End file.
